Of Cotton Candy and Pink Elephants
by Carebeark5
Summary: Takes place the day after Nurses Ball. Patrick and Sabrina spend the day together. Fluff


Note: Takes place the day after the Nurse's Ball. And in this fic Britt did not make her announcement.

Sabrina woke up before her alarm for the first time, ever. She broke into a huge smile remembering the night before. She couldn't remember ever being this happy before and she still couldn't believe he shared her feelings. But he had kissed her and it was even more amazing that she had imagined. She touched her lips and remembered the way his lips felt against hers.

She quickly went to shower and get ready to start her day. After the Nurse's Ball Patrick had offered to drive her home and since Emma went with Anna and Duke, they had a moment alone. She couldn't help but feel nervous around him, she always had been. When she was around him she felt the butterflies that she had heard people describe but had never experienced herself.

"I had fun tonight?" She said as they drove to her place.

"Me too this night has been perfect," he said reaching over to grab her hand.

Pulling up outside her apartment he shut off the car. "Are you working tommorrow?" He asked glancing over at her.  
"No I have the day off."

"Well how would you like to spend the day together?"

"I'd love that.' She said with a huge smile.

"Now I know we haven't really been on a first date yet and I would like to take you out to dinner or something nice; but how would you feel about a day at the zoo with Emma and me?"

"I dunno that sounds like the perfect first date to me."

"Well how about you meet us for breakfast at Kelly's and then well head over there. Say 8 o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect." She answered just as he leaned over and kissed her.

She had been practically giddy ever since their first kiss, she had been waiting so long for this moment. She had even wondered if she was doomed to spend eternity longing for somene who didn't feel the same way. But she didnt have to think about that anymore. Because he had said those words she had been longing to hear. She didn't have to imagine it anymore because the reality was so much better. And today they were spending the whole day together.

After getting dressed she headed over to Kelly's to meet Patrick and Emma. "Sabrina!" She heard as she stepped in the doorway just as the little girl barreled over to her and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Hi sweetie you excited for the zoo?"

"Yes I can't wait to see the elephants."

"Is that your favorite animal?" She asked as they headed back to the table where Patrick was seated.

"Ya what's yours?"

"I like horses and dolphins."

"Daddy likes the tigers."

"Rawr!" He said leaning over to tickle Emma and causing Sabrina to laugh.

They ordered pancakes and talked about everything they would see and do at the zoo. Emma grabbed the syrup bottle and was about to dump it over her pancakes, "Oh here sweetie let me help you." She said reading over to pour for her before she could spill it all over the table.

"Thank you."

"Daddy can we get cotton candy at the the zoo like last time?"

"Cotton candy and pancakes with syrup you are gonna be hyper later." He joked. When she turned to him and gave him her best pout he caved like always, "We'll see, come on finish your breakfast."

He glanced across the table at Sabrina who had ordered hot chocolate with whip cream, she took a sip and then putting the cup down looked back at him. He smiled, "You have some whip cream, right here." He said reaching over to wipe it off while looking directly into her eyes, he wanted to kiss her so badly.

"How embarrasing," she said with a laugh.

"It happens to the best of us, besides it gave me an excuse." He said making her blush. They glanced over at Emma who was busy licking syrup off her fork.

After breakfast the piled into his car and headed for the zoo. "Hey Emma wanna sing a song?" She asked glancing back into the backseat.

"What kinda song."

"We'll when I was a little older than you I went away to camp and we learn tons of songs. Let's see...I know ok for this song you have to repeat after me ok. So whatever I say you have to sing after me."

"Ok."

Patrick couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughter and Sabrina interact, she was so good with her. His daughter had loved her since the beginning and he wished he would have seen it sooner. She was the one for him and she was right in front of his face the whole time."

"Alright Emma here we go." Sabrina said starting the song. "There was a great big moose..."

Emma repeated the phrase with a laugh.

There was a great big moose  
He liked to drink a lot of juice  
There was a great big moose  
He liked to drink a lot of juice  
Chorus: Singing Way-oh, way-oh  
Way-oh way-oh way-oh way-oh  
Way-oh, way-oh!  
Way-oh way-oh way-oh way-oh  
The moose's name was Fred  
He liked to drink his juice in bed  
The moose's name was Fred  
He liked to drink his juice in bed  
(Chorus)  
He drank his juice with care  
But he spilt it on his hair  
He drank his juice with care  
But he spilt it on his hair  
(Chorus)  
Now he's a sticky moose  
He's a moooose covered in juiiiiccceeee

Patrick couldn't help but laugh but as they repeated the song he couldn't help but join in. Soon all three were singing the song and laughing. Before they knew it they were at the zoo, "Alright we're here."

"I like that song Sabrina, it's funny." Emma said climbing out of the car and grabbing her hand.

"Ya it is funny isn't it."

They bought their tickets and started with the monkeys, "Look at that one Sabrina he's funny looking." Emma said glancing up at her. Patrick stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder and she glanced back at him with a small smile. "Look daddy there's the elephants." She yelled running ahead of them.

They followed at a slower pace as he took her hand and it held it in his, "You look like your having more fun than Emma." He said after seeing her expressions after seeing the animals.

"I've never actually been to the zoo before."

"Really?"

"I dunno why we just never went but I remember my friends going on year and I always wanted to see it."

"We'll I'm glad your first time was with us. I like seeing you smile."

"You make me smile." She said beaming up at him.

"Come on Daddy, come on Sabrina." Emma yelled from up ahead.

After walking around for hours they stopped for the cotton candy Emma had talked him into along with Sabrina's help. With them ganging up on him he didn't stand a chance. "Is this the way it will always be you two ganging up on me?"

"Aww are you feeling left out?" Sabrina joked leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

After eating a lot of cotton candy and walking around for another hour, Emma was falling asleep in Patrick's arms. "She's probably crashing after all that cotton candy." He whispered to Sabrina while they were browsing in the gift shop. "We can leave just as soon as I get this."

"A pink elephant?" He asked.

"Yeah for Emma so she can remember today and how much fun we had." She said as she went up front to pay for it. He smiled and shifted Emma to his other shoulder. When they reached the car he lay Emma in the backseat and buckled her in before closing the door gently.

He turned to look at Sabrina who was leaning against the car smiling at him. He stepped closer to her and pulled her in for a kiss. This one lasted longer than their other kisses and when they pulled apart in need of air. He noticed she was blushing and he liked having that effect on her.  
"Today was amazing."

"It sure was." He said picking up the bag he had dropped on the ground while they were kissing.

"What's that?" She asked seeing something purple in the bag.

"This is for you." He said handing it to her.

"For me?"

"Yes open it."

She looked inside the bag and pulled out a purple horse, "When did you buy this?" She asked hugging it to her.

"When you were buying Emma her pink elephant. I thought you might wanna remember today as well."

"I love it, thank you." She said leaning in to kiss him again.

Note: The song in the middle repeats every sentence like an echo so one person sings the line and the next repeats it. Then goes to the next line in the song. Also this was one of my favorite songs at camp and once when we were on the little tour thing singing it at the zoo and this old man sitting behind us yelled Shut up!


End file.
